Crossed
by Blissbishh
Summary: Raven is in a commited relationship with Starfire, but deep down still has a long lasting love for Beastboy. After finally giving into her affections for him one night, she slowly realized her now and then sickness isn’t a stomach bug at all. And at the realization she’s pregnant, what’s going to happen with her relationships, and how big of an impact is this gonna be on the team?
1. 1

Deep in my sleep, I couldn't help but wake up from a sudden urge in my stomach telling me I was about to throw up.

I shot up into the air and placed a hand over my mouth as I felt a warm feeling rising in my throat. Sick. Sick again.

I flew into my bathroom and positioned myself above the toilet letting the remains of last nights supper empty out of me. I couldn't stand how bad my stomach was cramping.

As I gripped the sides of the toilet and hid my face with the walls of my cloaks hood, I felt a slight breeze of air brush against my bare feet, and the smell of sweet perfume hit my face.

"Raven are you sick again?"

Starfire got quickly got down on her knees and pulled my hood off and stared at my pale face. I looked away from her. I felt bad that this is yet again how she's woken up the past few days, to me throwing up early in the morning.

I cleared my throat and spit whatever else I could out into the water below me, and I lowered my head.

"I-I think I just might have a stomach bug Star, that's all."

I looked up at her and gave her my best smile, and had to force myself not to let tears well up in my eyes. I grabbed her hand.

"It's nothing to worry about, okay? I've been sick before, I'll be sick again, it's normal."

She smiled at me and put her other hand on my forehead. I watched her, feeling worried while her eyebrows crease.

"It is strange, your forehead is not the warm. You must be getting better." Her smile lit up again.

My chest felt heavy as I looked at her smile. She was genuinely happy with me, she cares for me, how could I have betrayed someone like her? I love her.

I let go of her hand and grabbed my cloak, pulling it more tightly together, hiding myself. Then I rose up to my feet.

"I'm going to brush my teeth okay? I would kiss you but my breath probably smells like morning breath and last nights supper." I said in a monotone voice.

She laughed. I watched as she made her way behind me as I got out my toothbrush and squeezed toothpaste out onto it. I held my breath.

"Would you like anything to eat for the breakfast?" She asked me.

My heart pounded as she wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed me tightly with a huge smile. I tried hard not to inhale the minty suds in my mouth as her arms stayed stretched out right on my very slightly protruded belly.

"Star.. Starfire please," I held my breath as I sucked in my stomach, "I still don't feel good, I love you but that's not helping."

Worry took over her happy expression and she backed off of me. But she kept a hand on my lower back and lightly rubbed it in mini circles.

"I am sorry, did I cause you to feel more of the sickness?"

I spit into the sink and rinsed my mouth out. My tooth brush still in hand. When I leaned back up away from the faucet, I quickly reached up and pulled my hood back over my hair and face.

"No, no Star don't worry. I'm okay." I grabbed her by the waist. "I just still feel a little queasy."

I got up on my tipi toes and kissed her on the lips. And the feeling of her soft lips sent shivers through out my body. I really did love her.

When I pulled away, I looked into her bright green eyes, and I wonder. How am I going to explain this to her.

I held Starfires hand tightly as we walked out of our now conjoined room that used to be mine. I kept my eyes glued to the floor. I didn't want to make eye contact with anyone in this tower this morning. Especially one out of the rest.

Starfire flew upwards and dragged me through the air with her, twirling and spinning me with her as we sped down the halls towards the living room.

I swallowed a bunch to keep myself from feeling sick. She knows I'm "sick" but she doesn't really think about things to thoroughly, she's just always .. happy.

When we made it to the living room, Cyborg and Robin were sitting on the couch eating out of over flowing cereal bowls.

"Cereal. Again?"

Robin looked back over his shoulder at me and rolled his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Raven, I'm sorry we aren't considerate enough to make you your own breakfast. We don't drink tea and eat salad for breakfast. Make it your own food."

I snorted as he turned back around and fixated his eyes back on the tv. Cyborg laughed as he shoved a huge spoonful of fruity pebbles into his mouth.

Me and starfire kept moving towards the door that led into the kitchen. I made my way a little in front of her to fit through the door when Beastboy all of a sudden came through and almost bumped heads with me.

My breath caught in my throat and I stared at him with wild eyes. He smiled at me warmly and stepped to the side.

"Good morning Mama."

I rolled my eyes and made my way into the door, just slightly catching his smile drop as I ignored him.

Starfire smiled widely at him. "Good morning friend Beastboy! Raven is not in the best mood this morning, she's been very sick for the past few days."

I felt his eyes on me. I turned a little more as I grabbed a tea bag from a grey pot next to the microwave. I didn't know what to do. I knew I didn't look sick. Starfire already said my head doesn't even feel warm, what do I do if she gets concerned enough she wants me to see a doctor?

"Oh that's cool. -Well, not cool, that's bad but, just, -I hope you start feeling better Ray."

I looked at him and smiled warily. "Thanks Beastboy."

His face turned a shade of pink and he let the door shut behind him as he retreated into the living room. I let out a huge gust of air. I can't stand being in this tower anymore. The guilt in my chest was so heavy I felt like I was going to break through the floor beneath me.

I turned to Starfire after filling my cup with hot water. I smiled at her, making sure she didn't some how catch anything even though I don't think she ever would. But she was happily pouring milk all the way to the brim in a large glass cup.

I stared at her and I wondered. If she knew, how would she take it. I love her so much and I know she loves me too, would she leave me? Would she even go as far as leaving the Titans? I don't think I could be around someone everyday either after breaking up with them.

I stopped thinking about it because it was upsetting my stomach. But then a new feeling took over me. What's going to happen when Beastboy finds out what's actually wrong with me.

**Give me some ideas or suggestions. It's nice to see what people like me writing about!**


	2. 2

I kept my eyes on Starfire as she talked about how she used to think humans on earth would get milk. I could feel my chest mixing with feelings of guilt and happiness.

",But if our Glorbinikans make something the very similar to Earths milk, how come it's the animals that they get it from? Why don't they have Glorbinikans themselves? It's very much cleaner and safer."

I gave her a little laugh in return as I smiled at her. She's so open to everything. She loves life and she's curious about it. If anything.. I could tell her and she wouldn't be hurt, she would want to hear all about it and be happy that I liked it. But that's fucked up for me to think. Because I regret it.

"Star, humans don't have those.. things," I laughed. "They have cows. Cows are like a humans Glorb-thingy's. They basically produce the same thing. Just slightly different. Or majorly, you never know."

We laughed as we talked about it, and while I was slowly getting all my bad thoughts to the back of my head and just focusing on my girlfriends mesmerizing smile, the crime alarm screeched into our ears.

I got up quickly and looked at the screen in the corner of the room. And my stomach nearly dropped out of my body.

"It is Terra!" Starfire clenched her fists.

My teeth grinded as my hatred for her boiled inside of me. I was angrier than Starfire was about having to battle Terra, I couldn't help how angry I was, and I felt guilty for it.

Me and Starfire flew into the living room to meet up with the rest of the team, and me and Beastboy held eye contact as Robin screeched orders out on how we were supposed to stop our alleged enemy.

His eyes looked pleading. I couldn't tell why, but I couldn't stand the idea of giving him my train of thought, especially right now. I looked away from him and turned my attention back to Robin.

"Titans Go!"

All of us quickly made our way towards the elevator, but a hand on my wrist stopped me in my tracks and put me behind all my team mates.

"Raven."

I turned frantically towards Beastboy and felt uneasy as his hand stayed locked around my wrist. My stomach fluttered.

"Don't go."

I looked at him like he was insane.

"WHAT?"

He looked all over my face, his eyes darting. He looked like he was scared. His mouth opened, and I waited. But then he closed it.

"Beastboy, Raven, lets go!"

I turned back towards Robin and nodded, then looked at Starfire. Beastboys fingers still held my wrist tightly. I even felt like he was slightly pulling me the direction away from the elevator.

"Beastboy let go, we have a mission we have to go-" "Raven..-I know but, uh...I don't know,"

He looked at me and the pleading in his eyes scared me. I snatched my wrist back and ran into the elevator.

"Come on Beastboy now!" I yelled.

Beastboy stared at me like he couldn't believe I entered the elevator, but followed.

We were out of the tower within minutes and we all flew over the city, Robin hanging with both hands tightly wrapped around Beastboys shape shifted Pterodactyl legs.

I studied the streets below me, looking for signs of trouble, and Terra, and straight ahead I could see two tall buildings with shattered glass windows bottom to top.

"There!" Cyborg yelled.

We all quickly lowered ourselves down and landed on the sidewalk across the street from one of the buildings. Before we started anything, Terras yells of anger filled the air.

We all rushed to action as boulders and rocks slammed in and out of the two buildings, knocking people out of the buildings or plain crushing them inside.

"Starfire, Catch anyone who falls! Beastboy, go check on the people who are hurt, cyborg and Raven, we got Terra!" Robin yelled.

As we split up, I locked my eyes on Terra. This is perfect. If I get my hands on her first, I'm going to make every move I make worth it.

I lifted my hand in her direction, and I watched as a black aura shot towards her and encased her body. She looked around alarmed as she fought my power holding her in place.

"I told you one day I would get my hands on you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I flew faster and lunged myself at her. Our bodies tangled together and I grunted as we slammed into the road and slid. I didn't waste any time and I was on top of her. My fists were clenched and I began punching her, hard.

Before I could get in more than 5 good hits, we were rolling around again, and she was on top of me next. I braced myself for a few hits, and closed my eyes as I tried to give a few body shots.

After a few seconds, I watched as Robins staff flashed through the air and collided with the side of Terras skull.

The weight of her body was immediately off me and she sprawled out onto her side and tried to quickly regain composure.

I was back up quickly and on her again. She screamed in frustration and began punching my chest and upper stomach. I quickly was up and off her, holding myself as fear took over my body. I forgot.

I watched as Robins staff came down on her again, this time striking the side of her head on her temple and she was out cold.

"Raven!"

I didn't look up as I stared down at Terras limp body with hatred.

"Ray, look at me are you okay?"

I heard the sound of Beastboy shapeshifting back to himself as he landed beside me. I still didn't look at him.

I couldn't look away from Terras body, I wanted to smash her with her with her own elements. I felt so angry towards her and I knew it was a mixture of my hormones at the same time.

As I was about to turn towards Beastboy, Terra took in a deep breath of air, and her eyes fluttered open. When she seen me looking down at her, all in a few seconds her hands were glowing and chunks of the road broke free and were lifted into the air.

Before I could do anything, Beastboy stepped in front of me.

"Terra stop!"

This wasn't his business. He caused this hatred between the two of us and it was one of the main reasons I would chose Starfire before I ever would chose him. He made me hurt by loving her when I finally took the chance to love him. And he chose her.. he chose Terra.

I rose into the air above him and let my energy run through my body and out my finger tips.

"Azerath... Metrion.. Zinthos!"

Black aura shot straight down into Terras body, and I watched as her veins popped up in her skin, turning a dark black.

"Did you really ever think you could take me out before I would you? Do you know who my father is! I could take you out of exsistence with the snap of my fingers... but I want to watch you suffer."

I focused harder making my powers flow stronger. The volume of her screams increased.

Everyone around me became background noise. All I could hear were her screams and the ringing in my ears. All I could see was Beastboy and Starfire both dragging me onto the paved road below me.

**I need more ideas on where the stories gonna take a turn. Should it lean more towards her ending up with Beastboy or Starfire? I have a few ideas up my sleeve for the coming chapters either way:)))**


End file.
